1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to orthopedic braces for humans, and more particularly to braces for use following injuries involving trauma to the cervical region of the spine.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The non-operative treatment of applying a brace to immobilize the damaged region of the spine during rehabilitation has proven to be the preferred method of treatment for many cervical injuries. Therefore, a need has been created for a reliable and economical device for use in the treatment of cervical spine fractures and cervical instabilities.
Various cervical fixation devices are known in the patented prior art as evidenced by the U.S. Patents to Iverson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,421 and Lanier et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,530.
The patent to Iverson et al discloses a halo fixation device for fixation of a head about an orthopedic jacket. The device uses four rods having the lower ends of the rods connected to a jacket worn about the body of a patient. The upper ends of the rods are connected with a halo ring secured to the head of a patient. The patent to Lanier et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,530 discloses a halo traction brace which uses a halo ring support assembly connected with a torso-mounted vest.
While the prior cervical devices work satisfactorily in some instances, they do not provide the necessary means for resisting against cervical displacing forces common to such injuries. In particular, the prior art devices do not provide the necessary resistance to displacing forces when used to treat lower cervical fracture-dislocations. As a result, often the treatment of lower cervical instabilities requires surgical stabilization due to the inadequate fixation provided by the prior art devices.